


Just One Touch

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The differences in hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by FlorideCuts picture "The Meaning of Life" on DeviantArt
> 
> The picture and her summary of it got me to thinking about how Mustang's and 'Father's' hands and expressions/attitude would be like.

Just One Touch

Edward sat quietly in the corner of the room. He watched everyone talk and laugh. They were happy. The homunculi were gone for good. They could relax.

Alphonse, Winry, Pinako, Izumi and her husband, Roy, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Maes, and Armstrong sat together, smiles bright on their faces.

Ed smiled softly as he watched.

His eyes fell onto Roy. Over the last few years the man had become the father he never had. Roy would sacrifice himself for Ed.

As Ed thought they turned to when he was part of Pride. Back then he had followed the homunculi's 'Father', willingly.

There was so much difference between 'Father' and Roy Mustang.

One of the facts were their hands and facial features.

'Father's' hands had been cold to the touch when ever he would pat Ed on the head after doing something that pleased the man. In 'Father's' eyes Ed had been nothing but a tool. A weapon to use in battle. 'Father' had no feelings at all for Ed then. Ed had been nothing but a puppet in his creator's hands.

Roy Mustang was different. When Ed had been freed from Pride and Pride had been destroyed Roy had place his hand on his face as if he didn't believe it really was Ed after all that time.

Roy's hand had been warm and his eyes were full of relief.

Ed had looked up at him and stared. Roy was the father he never had, just by one soft touch.

Ed had then collapsed crying as the others had found them as well.

Ed was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up to see Roy standing in front of him.

“You going to sit there all day, Ed?” Roy asked with a smile.

Ed smiled back. “I was just thinking. I'm going to move.”

“Okay, short shanks.”Roy replied smirking, waiting for the temperamental blond to blow.

Ed stopped mid way in standing up, eyes going wide. Straightening up, he glared at Roy and yelled, “I am not short you over sized fire cracker!”

Yes, Ed thought of Roy as a father but the man was pain anyway.


End file.
